Take Me Home
by x.Heirii-chan
Summary: It's been years since she's seen his face, how was she supposed to react when he randomly shows up on her doorstep three years later? SasuSaku


**Take Me Home**

**by,**

Heirii-chan

**I**

**When I Turn Around, You'll Be Gone**

_"You say it's alright, but something's wrong. _

_I can see it in your eyes, _

_and if I turn around, will you be gone? _

_Are we running out of time?"_

KSM, Read Between The Lines

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

"You care too much," he was so nonchalant about what he was doing to her, putting his hand over her heart to feel the rhythmic beat.

As she felt the warm touch of his palm, her heart broke.

Why was he playing so many games?

Less than a few days ago, they were the happiest they could ever be.

Her smile never seemed to leave her face and neither did the glisten in his dark eyes.

The kisses they had shared seared with passion and love.

He was everything that she wanted,

What she _needed_.

But the past few days, he had been separating himself slowly from her. Spending less time with her and ignoring her advances to see him. His kisses had become harsh and needy, like he was trying to get a final farewell from a kiss.

And here they are now, standing in park at twilight.

Him ending their relationship like the final chapter of a book. A book that was so thrilling and realistic that you didn't want it to end, but it had too.

She didn't want it to end, but apparently it had too.

She didn't realize that her tears were falling until she felt the pad of his thumb on her cheek, whipping away the salty tears.

"Why?"

She croaked, his brow creased in acknowledgment, she could tell by the look on his face that he didn't want to give her the reason why,

"Tell me, please, just give me that and I'll let you go," _Forever._

He pulled away from her, her cheek and chest burned from where his hands had previously laid,

like fire touching ice.

"I'm leaving…and I'm probably not coming back," He articulated every one of his words slowly, as if trying to process them himself,

"I can't leave you here with hope of someday that I will return, because I won't," his voice cracked, he sounded just as heartbroken as she felt,

" I just don't want to regret leaving you here to wait…" He was back stepping away from her, leaving her here…

Alone and heart broken.

"Please don't—" Her knees quaked under her weight, but she didn't care.

She was willing to fall on her knees to beg and plead for him to stay.

"Don't **what?!** Don't **leave?** Stay here with **you?**" He grabbed fistfuls of his raven hair out of frustration, tears sparkled his eyes, "I can't do that! It's not my choice! Please,Sakura_, please, _understand that." He stood there waiting for her response.

She swallowed the dry lump in her throat, even though it didn't help her cause, "So… this is it? This is good-bye?"

He nodded, "Yes, it is…But I want you to walk away,"

Her emerald eyes widened, "I…I don't want you to see me walk away, for I don't think I'd be able to leave you if I knew that you were there watching me leave."

Holding back the sobs was becoming too much for Sakura,

her tears fell as her heart shattered like a mirror hitting the floor.

His eyes glistened with tears, but he was unwilling to shed any tears for her,

"Sakura… Go home."

There was something there for a short moment, suffering? But it disappeared as soon as she noticed it and his face was hard as marble.

Her body acted on accord, she gradually turned around, knowing once she turned around, he would be gone.

But before she took her first step home, away from him, she whispered,

"Goodbye… Sasuke,"

And she walked away with a throbbing heart and grief-stricken tears.

Leaving him in the dusk of twilight.

* * *

**I was planning on making this a one-shot, but it will probably end up being a short very short story. I know some people are wondering about Inheritance, my other story and I will get to it sometime, just as of right now (and these past few months) I've been unable to find inspiration to right for that story. But that doesn't mean I have abondoned it, just left it for the time being.**

**I have no Beta as of now so please don't critic the poor grammar or spelling.**

**Reviews make the world go round!**

Heirii


End file.
